Well Things Happen
by CreativeThoughts
Summary: So I kind of suck at summaries. But its a Caryl fic and its kind of like my first one-shot. I couldn't really think of anything else to write... So Please Enjoy and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**  
I didn't really like how my first fanfic went. It was too short for my liking. So I decided to go a little more into depth with it this one. I'm sorry if it sounds a little too much like my first one, I was just trying to make a better version. Hope y'all like it. It's set in the aftermath of the Season 3 mid season finale. I **DO NOT** own any of The Walking Dead.

* * *

**Running**_**.**_

All she was doing was running. Running from walkers, running from the Governor, running from the slight possibility of losing anybody else in the group. It was bad enough that she lost Lori and T-Dog. Now she wouldn't be as sane if she lost anybody else. When she found out Sophia was a walker, she was devastated. She didn't think that she would ever get passed her death. But in the days after, the group became so much more important to her. _Glenn, Maggie, Hershel Beth, Carl, Judith, Rick, Daryl_... They all had a special place in her heart. This was her family in this hell. She loved them all. Even Daryl, who quite honestly, she didn't know what to feel for that redneck. He made her mad, pissed even... but she knew that deep down he cared about them. They **needed** each other, even if both wouldn't admit it. He kept her safe and she made him feel loved. Nobody has ever done that for him (besides his asshole of a brother) and she knew it. And there was no doubt in her mind that things changed between them. She would find herself going to Daryl Dixon for comfort. She never thought it would happen, it just did. Sure he didn't have a lot to say, hell he didn't say anything at all sometimes, but he understood her better than anybody else in the group. Silence with him comforted her more than words did with long gone loved ones. At first, going to him was nothing, just talk (or silence in some cases). Then they confided more and more in each other and emotions got involved. She first noticed when she felt tightness in her stomach when their arms or hands accidentally brushed. Then she noticed the way her cheeks warmed up when their eyes would meet just for a second... She thought about the possibility of something being there but quickly brush the thought off. She never thought anything like that would happen between them, but then the winter days became harsh, and they would keep each other warm. It was awkward at first. They would get to their usual spot, lie down, and share a blanket (or two if they were lucky). They never got _too_ close. The next thing you know, his arm was around her torso protectively and she snuggled into his muscular chest like it was nothing. They had fit _**perfectly**_ together... And it scared her. She told herself plenty of times that it was just to keep each other warm and that their were no feelings at all behind it.. But after a few weeks, she knew she loved him. The warmness and the safeness she felt when she was with him meant way more than they were suppose to. He wouldn't feel the same though... _Would he?_

* * *

All these thoughts raced through her head as she sat in the guard tower, looking out for any on coming threats. She didn't know what to do with the slight chance of the Governor coming and taking her loved ones away... so she distanced herself out from everyone. She didn't want to, it just happened. She felt like she was running away from everything. Nobody was mad at her either, they just gave her space, which made her feel even worse. She knew she would've came around by now but the person that would've helped (more like push) her to do it wasn't around. He didn't return from Woodbury yet. But she knew he would be back, any moment now. And when he would, she would hold nothing back... As if something was reading her mind, someone started pounding on the gates. When she hurried to look out the window, it was no one other than _Daryl Dixon_...

Her smile shone brighter as she ran towards the ladder to get down. By the time she got to the grass, she knew she was crying. Her vision was slightly blurred. As quickly as she can, she opened the gate and helped him inside. Once she closed it and knew it was secure, she turned around to see him standing still, looking at her with a _smile? _Maggie and Rick were running them just as she embraced him in tight hug. Once she felt his arms squeeze he small waist, she let go. She turned to face him and say something when his lips came crashing into hers. Surprised at first, she stood still not knowing what to do. But in the few moments she took to remind herself what was happening, she kissed him fiercely back. By the time they finished, they were breathless.

"Took you long enough!" Glenn said as he winked at them. Carol looked from Daryl to Glenn and started to giggle. Daryl looked around and realized that the entire group came outside just as they started to kiss. He turned around, trying to play off the heat radiating over his body.

"This ain't no damn show!" He grunted as he prevented himself from sticking out his middle finger to everybody outside. He felt Carol put an arm around him so he decided to focus on walking to the Prison.

"I thought you told me to stay safe?" Carol said not taking her eyes off the path ahead of them.

"Well things happen woman. Now shut t' _hell_ up and help m'out." He said playfully. He was glad he was back. Especially with her (literally) by his side...

* * *

So I'm not sure if I should continue it. Reviews would be nice! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

Sorry it took me soooo long to update. I've been busy and I kind of had a writer's block. It took me a while to write this. But anyways, thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate it. Well here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Carol's P.O.V.**

It was barely even two weeks since everybody returned from Woodbury. Glenn and Daryl were recovering at a fast pace. We had enough food to last us a week or so. We added new members to the group and more people to trust. We had things secure. Things were going better than we thought. We all thought that things would get back to normal. Everything seemed peaceful, or as peaceful as you can get in a zombie apocalypse. As far as this was concerned, we were all expecting something pretty bad within the next few weeks.. not this soon. We weren't as prepared as we needed to be. How could we let this happen?

* * *

_**3 Days Earlier: **_

"GET T'HELL UP!" 

Daryl's frantic screaming bounced of the Prison walls. I was caught off guard by it so I fell in the process of getting up. Why would he be yelling at everybody this early in the morning? He seemed worried and that shocked me more than the past few days. He was never worried, or even scared for that matter. Sure he has changed a lot these past few months, but he still remained the same rough redneck I love. Maybe it was the fact that the Governor still hasn't come yet, maybe...

At first, when the group came back, we all, even though some wouldn't admit it, feared the minutes that passed and the hours ahead. We were constantly worried that the Governor was going to show up at any minute, bringing everything down with us, as his sweet little revenge, and then taking away our sweet little home. So we set up extra precaution. There was two people on every watch, there was always someone by the gate, checking for any signs of the living, and we went on extra runs just to make sure we had everything we need. We even secured every block we were in reach of... This lasted for a week. It was _exhausting_. Everybody thought that their days were limited and we stuck together closer than glue. But after that week passed and there was still no sign of the maniac, we went back to our normal routine. Everybody seemed pretty calm, especially Daryl...

So this, was completely unexpected. I quickly grabbed my loaded gun and ran out of the perch. I raced down the sun lit stairs to the kitchen. By the time I got there, I was surrounded by worried, tired eyes. Everybody's attention was on Daryl, not wanting to hear what was coming out of his mouth and not checking to see who was there or coming.

"Why ain't ya'll awake yet? Start movin! We got shit to do before the Governor comes! I ain't gonna come to the rescue and save all ya'll asses when the time comes either. Ya'll know how to defend ya'selves! So I suggest ya'll get ya shit together before it's too late. " Daryl seemed really on edge. Nobody even dared to talk back to him, they just stood in their places. He gave everybody a dirty look until his eyes rested on me. Then he grunted something inaudible, grabbed my arm, and headed back to the perch. When we got to the perch, he had seemed to have sizzled down. He looked at me for a quick second before averting his eyes and throwing what he thought we needed into a small backpack. I didn't really need an explanation, but when I looked into his eyes for that quick second, I saw everything he was thinking. I went to go say something but, as if he were reading my mind, he dropped the bag, walked up to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I returned the hug but not long after I cupped his chin with my hand so he had no choice but to look at me.

"Daryl, what's wrong?" That's all I said before he confessed.

"**Somethin** doesn't feel right. It feels like... hell I don't know what it feels like. But somethin bad is gonna happen.. And I know I need ya by me. I need t' protect ya. I'm not gonna lose ya again." That's all it took for me to be convinced. So instead of responding, I just grabbed his face and kissed him softly on his lips. I had to reassure myself that everything would be okay and that this wouldn't be our last kiss. Daryl is _**always**_ right. So it didn't surprise me when he was right with this too. The Governor came no more than an hour later...

* * *

**A.N.**

So what did you think of this chapter? Sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger and sorry if it's pretty short, but I just felt like I should leave it how is for right now. Maybe they'll be a little twist... I'll try to update sooner than later!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

Finally, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, once again. I've been kind of sidetracked. Especially with the latest episodes of TWD. OMG, my Caryl feels were just all over the place. I can't wait for tommorow. Well anyways here's the next chapter. I don't think it's that good but I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Walking Dead or any of the characters. I wish I did though.**

* * *

**Carol's POV:**

Hudreds of bullets were flying. Blood was everywhere. People were getting hit. Walkers were getting hit. This was a war that nobody expected. At first, it was just the Governor with ten of his men, all coming at us. Then there was the herd. Every block was cleared. How the hell did they get in here?

Everybody was separated Maggie and Glenn were in the guard tower. Rick and Carl were on the other side of the prison. Tyrese and Michonne were behind the turned over bus. I couldn't spot Beth or Hershel anywhere. Daryl and Judith were right beside me. I was protecting Judith with my back to Daryl, shooting at the walkers that came at us.

We were all covered in blood. Even the ground was soaked in blood. Some of it was from a few injuries. But some of it was from a handful of deaths too, and not just from the Walkers. Five of the Governor's men. Axel. Sasha. Ben. They were all gone. They didn't deserve to die. So we all took out our anger on the obstacles ahead of us.

We were doing well. There just wasn't enough ammo left to finish off the Governor or the herd. We all knew it would most likely happen. But did we really want to run? Abandon the one place of security we have had since the farm? We had never discussed it. We never had the time to discuss it. Now, we couldn't. It was either survive or go down with the Prison. What really mattered now was our survival, so we ran. Left everything behind.

Maggie, Glen, Hershel, and Beth quickly left in the truck. Rick, Carl, and Judith were the second ones to leave. Tyreece and the last remaining guy in his group took one of the spare cars. Me and Daryl were speeding off on the motorcycle. I held on to Daryl tightly. I looked back and saw the distance between us and our once called Safe Haven. My heart tightened.

"So long..."

**A few hours later:**

We were still on the road by the time we spotted Rick and the others. We took a quick break but headed back on the road a few minutes later. It was dark by the time we spotted a two story high beige house with a four foot fence surrounding it. We all entered at once, tired and eager to get inside for rest. We checked the entire house. We all somehow found enough food to last us a few days. We all ate in silence, absorbing the fact that most of us was still here. When we all finished, we slowly headed to our assigned rooms to call it a day. As soon as I closed the door, I caught sight of Daryl laying on the bed staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Ya know, I coulda lost ya today." That's when I factually look at him. His body was covered in mud and blood. His face was covered in dirt. But even beneath of that, he was clearly worried. I walked closer to him and laid down.

"But you didn't, I'm here now. With you." I said as I turned his face over to look at me. I gave him a quick kiss. When I pulled away, I expected a smile. But instead I saw his eyes roll back and his mouth gap open.

**"DARYL?!"**

* * *

So here's another cliff hanger. I'll try to update soon!


End file.
